


A Novel Romance Cover Art

by Xedra



Series: Cover Art [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: A Novel Romance, Cover Art, do not copy to another site, mystrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 13:26:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18700516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xedra/pseuds/Xedra
Summary: Cover art for "A Novel Romance" by EventHorizon





	A Novel Romance Cover Art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EventHorizon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EventHorizon/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Novel Romance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13205778) by [EventHorizon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EventHorizon/pseuds/EventHorizon). 



BEAUTIFUL fic!

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/13540660@N04/48621876726/in/dateposted-public/)

**Author's Note:**

> *the artwork used for this cover is not mine, but i couldn't find the source - when i do, i will update with the artist*


End file.
